Love is Rare so Grab it
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: What is Natsu doing with Lucy's panties? Why does he want to break her bathroom door? Why is she crying? What does he want from her? Why does he want to have it? All are crazy question, they will be answered if you read the story! bad summary, good story! This one-shot is requested by GoldenRoseTanya, ENJOY! PLEASE R&R, OR I'LL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP XD SO R&R XD SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me again with another requested one-shot from GoldenRoseTanya, so here's your one-shot. and for all people who read my other stories i'm sorry i'm not updating but i have a major writers block XDD but if you have any requests just PM me or Review XD any way ENJOY**  
**!**

"Stupid Natsu, stupid neko, stupid panties, stupid ninja game, stupid love." The blond celestial spirit mage muttered, as she kicked everything on the ground, in her 70,000J apartment.

You're probably wondering what happened, that made Lucy so frustrated, and mad. Well, let's go back to the beginning of the day.

Lucy was out, buying some groceries from a near market, also to get her mind clear. Lucy, finally stopped denying that she has feelings for the infamous Salamander, but she was too late.

After Lissana 'came back from the dead', everyone's been ignoring her, but not a lot, they still hang out, but not like before, and team Natsu kicked her temporary so they can catch up with Lissana.

And she also assume that Natsu has feelings for Lissana, which made her want to cry. But no, she was a Fairytail mage, and she never give up, that's what she learned.

Lucy sighed, and then looked up at the sky, "I bet he's not even thinking about me, nor is he going to my apartment." Then she smiled a bitter smile. And did I mention that he _barely_ visits her apartment anymore.

Yes, we all know how much she hated it when he used to sneak inside her apartment using the window, but time after time, it became a habit, and now she can't help but miss it.

After a while of walking, she reached her apartment. She opened her house door, using her keys, after she entered she went to the kitchen and organized her groceries, then she went to her living room and heard voices, she instantly knew who the 'intruder' is.

"Natsu!" She shouted as she entered her room. But she thanked god, he didn't do anything to her room, and didn't break or touch anything, except her PANTIES DRAWER? Oh, may god be with you Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel, what the heck are you doing?" she asked as calm as possible, then he came out of nowhere standing in front of her, looking like a ninja, and, oh god, putting one of her panties on his head.

"We're playing ninja, duh! Now no talking, I need to find the blue nekomander." He answered her in a 'duh' tone.

Then she took her panties from his head, and started hitting him with it.

"You idiot, you're an idiot amongst idiots, couldn't you find something, anything, other my panties drawer to play with, as a ninja." Then Happy ran out of the window as fast as he can to get out of trouble. Natsu, then took the panties from her hand and started exploring it.

"You call_ this_ panties, you're kidding me right? I mean seriously were the heck is the front, and were the heck is the back?" Then again, she took her panties from his arms and started hitting him with it, "OW! You know, for a panties made only with stings, it sure hurt a lot." But she continued hitting him.

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, I'll go out! Ouch! But stop hitting me." And by that, he was out of the window, going to the guild.

And that my friends, is how Lucy ended up, having bad mood, now let's go back to the present.

"Stupid Natsu, thinking he could play with my panties, and how dare he even touch my stuff, and argue with me about _my_ panties." She then started cleaning the mess, the dragon slayer and his neko left behind.

After she was done, she went to take a bath, and changed her clothes to get ready to go to the guild.

"Huh, why can't he love me back?" And by leaving that question hanging, she left to the guild.

At the guild:

Natsu and Happy just entered the guild, and as always, a fight will resurrect inside the guild, the moment Natsu enters it, but this time the fight didn't last long, because of Erza.

Lissana was sitting on a bar stool, in front of her sister, she looked at her, and smiled.

"Wish me luck Mira-nee."

Mira looked at her confused, "What do you mean Lissana?"

"I'm going to confess to Natsu."

Mira smiled a sad smile, knowing very well the feelings for the celesitial mage towards the fire dragon slayer. Secretly, she always wished Natsu would end up with Lucy, but she didn't want to make her sister cry, and kept that a secret, she also kept the closeness between Natsu and Lucy a secret. But she continued smiling and looked at Lissana, "Good luck, Lissana."

"Thank you Mira-nee." Then she ran to the dragon slayer. "Natsu!"

Natsu looked at her and smiled, "Hey Lissana."

"Hi Natsu, um Natsu, I want to tell you something." She said nervously, by that everyone in the guild turned his attention to Natsu and Lissana, knowing exactly what she wanted to tell him.

"What is it Lissana?" She started getting nervous, and she started playing with her feet, suddenly the floor started looking interesting for her, of course it's sarcasm.

"Um, Natsu, I-I like you." He looked at her, with his eyes wide as plates. And without him noticing she smashed her lips on his.

Right at that moment the guild doors flew open, but Lissana didn't stop kissing Natsu, everyone even Natsu noticed Lucy, with her teary eyes, all of them knew the feelings Lucy held for Natsu, of course except Natsu. Then Lucy ran away crying, then Lissana pulled away blushing madly, while looking at the floor.

"Lissana can you come help me in the kitchen?" Mira shouted, knowing very well that Natsu doesn't want to answer her, and wants to go follow Lucy.

"Coming Mira-nee." Lissana yelled, then she looked at Natsu, "It's okay, you can answer me tomorrow." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Then Natsu touched his lips, with a bit of disappointment, ever since he fell in love with Lucy, he always wished she'd be his first kiss, but not that he really cared.

Then Mira came out of the kitchen without Lissana and said, "Go after her Natsu, go get your girl."

Then Natsu started running to her apartment while Levy started yelling to him, "Yes Natsu, run, run like the wind, you're her knight in shining armor."

Then Gajeel looked at her weirdly and said, "Last time I checked, a knight in shining armor, isn't half dragon." Levy just snorted at him and crossed her arms. Then Gajeel took a hold of her chin, turned her head, and kissed her, which she immediately started kissing back, and the guild started cheering.

At Lucy's apartment:

Lucy was in the bathroom, sitting on the cold floor, her back on the door, crying her eyes out.

"I-I guess *sniff-sniff* he never liked me." She continued crying and sniffing until she heard _his_ voice.

"LUCE!"

'_Damn it! Why is he here'_ Lucy thought. But she stayed inside the bathroom with her position, thinking if she doesn't reply he'd go away, oh, but she was so wrong.

Natsu was searching everywhere for Lucy, kitchen, living room, bedroom, then lastly the bathroom, as he tried to open the door he realized that the door was closed, then he knew that Lucy was there, so he started banging at the door.

"Lucy, I know you're in there, so open the door." He received no reply, just sniffing voices. "Lucy, don't cry, please just open the door."

"Go away."

"Lucy, open the god damn door." Natsu started to get angry and his voice started to raise.

"I said go away." Natsu than banged the door harder, it made a crack.

"Lucy, open THE GOD DAMN DOOR, OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN."

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU. WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE? YOU KICKED OUT OF THE TEAM FOR LISSANA, YOU IGNORED ME AND YOU THINK I'LL OPEN THE STINKIN' DOOR FOR _YOU_?" Natsu's world stopped as soon as he heard the three damned words, _I hate you_, these words echoed inside his head, again and again.

" Lucy please, please just open the door." His sentence barely came as a whisper, Natsu Dragneel never give up, and he never will start.

"Go away, I said I hate you, what do you want anyway? Why don't you go back to your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, I don't even love her."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me."

"Then why didn't you push her away?"

"Because I don't want to her hurt her."

"Oh, so you hurt me instead?"

"Lucy I didn't say that."

"But you said it indirectly."

"Lucy, stop putting words in my mouth."

"Ugh, why don't you just go away?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want."

"And what is that?"

"I want you."

Time for Lucy stopped, right then and there. _I want you_. This sentence echoed in her head _a lot_. She couldn't bring herself not to smile and blush, then she opened the door just a crack, just so she can see his face and make sure he's not lying.

"You really mean that?"

"yes, I love you Lucy, and if you don't, I'm gonna try my hardest to make you love me." Then she opened the door and kissed him fully on the lips. He was surprised at first but kissed her back eventually.

"You don't have to, you already did." Lucy said as she looked at Natsu after pulling apart from the breathtaking kiss. "C'mon let's go to the guild." She said as she held his hand. When they reached the bedroom, he stopped her, and held her bridal style, then threw her on the bed.

Lucy landed with an 'oof'. Then she looked at him weirdly. "Natsu, what the heck?"

Then he followed her to bed, and positioned himself above her, then he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered huskily, "I already told you, I'm not going anywhere until I have you."

Lucy shivered with pleasure, as she felt his hot breathe tickle her neck, then he said, "Oh, and by the way, we're official now." Then he smashed his lips on hers. Which she quickly responded to the kiss, she felt his lips shaped themselves after hers and his lips were parted and the warm breath came into her mouth and made her shiver with pleasure. She noticed his lips parted more and so she parted her in a reflex. His arms were surrounding her face as she held him by the neck and drew him closer to her. Their kiss deepened, and she shut her eyes and enjoyed his tongue meet hers.

She watched as he leaned forward and drew his tongue over her neck and she gasped.

She blushed when she felt his tongue slid up and down behind her ear and back into her throat again.

His breath gave her goose bumps, and she could feel her stomach began to flutter. She lay still and waited, and swallowed hard.

she felt his hands danced across her neck and how they stayed close to her chest stretch.

she stared at the ceiling and groaned when she felt his teeth scrape against my neck.

A sting of pain she felt but he was over in seconds and his tongue in relieving pain.

"What was that for?", she muttered, looking in his direction.

She saw how he smiled at her, there was the grin that she always loved.

"Proof that you are not free anymore .."

she jumped from his words and put herself out of bed and saw how he looked at her but said nothing.

Her right hand flew up to her neck and she felt how sore she was a in it's place.

Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her down to her bed and stole a kiss from her lips.

Lucy lay still while Natsu - her boyfriend and old team mate kissed her on her lips and neck.

Lucy could not believe it was true. He had kissed her and now he claimed her as his mate.

she felt his lips wander over her neck and she let away a whimper.

His hands were everywhere, and hers were in his hair and she climbed impatiently for him in the desperate attempt to get hold of him.

she gasped as his tongue slipped across her neck and up into her right ear.

she felt his warm breath against her ear and how he was breathing heavily.

she shuddered with pleasure and her fingers were in his hair grabbed more and more of it and pressed his lips against hers.

she heard him grunt in reply, and felt his arms were about her neck and she shivered again.

He bit her bottom lip and she could feel it just exploded behind her eyes with pleasure.

she felt my body was pressed more against the mattress and she put away the loose a moan as he sucked on her neck.

Natsu smiled a smile when he heard Lucy let away a loose moan again and he put his hands up under her tank top and let them walk toward her bra. (A/N: I'll stop here I don't want to write a full lemon XD)

And ect…. The rest is understood XD.

Next day:

Lucy woke up on her bed as usual, because of the sunrays in her eyes.

Then she looked to her right and found Natsu beside her and smiled, then she looked under the blankets and blushed remembering the events of yesterday night.

'_I can't believe I did _it_ with Natsu.'_ Lucy thought as she hugged Natsu and cuddled against his chest. Then she felt Natsu staring at her, so she looked at Natsu's face, and noticed he's looking at her with half lidded eyes.

"Morning." Natsu said, as he gave her a kiss on the lips, and she replied to it almost instantly. After they parted, she looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning to you too." Then she continued, "Now, if I got pregnant, you got to blame yourself." She said in a joking tone while poking him on the chest.

He looked at her raising a brow, "Having a kid with you and blame myself, might as well take all the credit." Then they both chuckled and kissed her on the lips again.

Then Lucy got out of the bed, and then looked at Natsu.

"I'm going to take a bath, no peeking." Natsu just grinned at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

5 minutes after Lucy entered the bathroom, Natsu followed her.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take a bath."

"Wait until I finish."

"But I want to take one with you." Then he pouted.

"Nope."

"But you're my mate."

"So?"

"So, I can take one with you." Then she chuckled, and he looked at her weirdly. "What's so funny?" She stood up kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"I love you! And you're funny."

"I love you too! And HEY!" She just giggled. And that's why they took to long to go to the guild.

At the guild:

"Where's Lucy and Natsu? I haven't seen them after Lissana confessed to Natsu." Gray said.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get worried they should be here by now." Titania said.

"Don't worry guys, they're strong, what do you think will happen?" Mira said.

Then the 2 huge wooden doors opened revealing, the youngest Struass.

"Hey guys, Mira-nee, have you seen Natsu?" She asked.

"That idiot hasn't come back yet." Gray answered her.

"Waaaaa~ Natshu, Lushy, were are you?" Happy said as he shed tears.

"Oh man, I wanted to ask him about his answer." Lissana said while pouting.

"Don't worry Lissana you can ask him when he comes."

Outside the guild:

"You ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but don't forget what we promised." Lucy answered,

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone we did _it_, especially if Erza is there." He said, as he shivered at the image of a fearsome re-equip mage.

"Don't worry I won't let her do anything to you." Lucy said as she looked at him and smiled reassuringly, and putted her hand on his cheek.

Natsu held her hand that was on his cheek and smiled. After they finished, they opened the 2 huge doors, while their other hands were tangled together.

At their image everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at the said couple, when they noticed them holding hands, the guild erupted with cheers. Lissana stood there frozen in her place as tears trickled down her soft white cheeks.

She was overwhelmed with emotions, jealousy, anger, betrayal, and most of all crushed.

Natsu saw Lissana, then he excused himself (A/N: Shockers, right? XD) and went to Lissana. He held her hands in his and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Lissana, but I never saw you more than a friend, yes I like you, but as a little sister." Then she shook her head and gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay, I understand, you always loved her, what we had was a mere of a childhood crush, which was wiped away when I _died_ for 2 years."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, as long as you're happy, then I am." She said as she smiled a true and happy smile, then she hugged him, and went to the girls.

Then Natsu went to Lucy, and kissed her on the lips, the guild erupted in cheers, even Lissana was cheering for them.

Lissana trusts Lucy with Natsu, and she'll always support with what Natsu thinks is better for himself. For she will never, destroy their relationship. Because, love is rare, so let him grab it, when hers is still on the way.

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**

**Now i want to thank you for reading, But the reason why this note is important because i want to ask you if you want a sequel? since i have the idea in my mind the summary will be: Lucy gets pregnant, Natsu will be killed by Erza, Loke will start sulking, how will they raise the baby? and how the heck is the baby going to survive with all this mess? all i got to say is good luck baby. XDD of course NALU AND OTHER PAIRINGS ARE CONCLUDED.**

**So what do you think, please PM me or Review, and i didn't write full lemon because i thought maybe some of my fans doesn't like lemons but if you do PM me or Review, k? and i'll write the sepperate story XDD ANYWAY R&R, ARRIGATTO.  
**

**JA NE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! it's me Xx Mystique xX here XD i'm here to tell ya the sequel's up it's called 'Good Luck Baby' XD ENJOY! JA NE!**


End file.
